Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dispatching and managing mobile resources, and more particularly relates to systems for automatically routing, scheduling, and dispatching mobile resources.
Description of the Related Art
Dispatching vehicles has traditionally been a demanding and time-consuming task. When preparing delivery manifests, conventional dispatchers are required to analyze the items to be delivered, the locations scheduled for delivery and the vehicle assets on-hand to create the delivery routes for the vehicles. A significant amount of time and money may be wasted when the most efficient delivery routes are not selected by the dispatcher.
There have been many attempts directed to automating vehicle dispatching to make the entire delivery process more efficient. For example, mobile resource management systems have been developed that use computers to automatically prepare delivery routes, delivery schedules, and calculate the optimal number of vehicles required for making all of the scheduled deliveries. One such system is sold by InterGis LLC of Torrington, Conn. under the trademark Visual Control Room™ (hereinafter “VCR system”). The VCR system includes a software package that is loaded onto a client's computer system to provide automatic dispatching including routing, scheduling, job tracking, and managing customer information. The VCR system provides a system that can be used to track one vehicle or an entire fleet of vehicles through a “visual” user interface. The VCR system provides route maps, manifests, status reports, and detailed customer information. The VCR system may be installed on a stand-alone computer or attached to a local area network in a customer operations center.
In one embodiment, the VCR system provides a listing of all of the day's deliveries on one main screen. An operator may click on any one of the individual records to review the customer history and the work related information. The VCR system includes color-coded work progress bars that show the control center the schedule for each truck or technician. Different colors in the status bar show drive times, work times, job completion and alerts for problem situations. At a glance, an operator of the VCR system may be able to determine the status and availability of all of the vehicles in a fleet operation.
In one embodiment, the VCR system uses colorful route maps and global positioning satellite tracking technology to display on one map all of the routes that have been dispatched, planned routes versus actual routes traveled by individual vehicles, and the real-time position of each vehicle, which is updated as changes occur.
The VCR system provides highly sophisticated, automated routing and scheduling capabilities that greatly diminish the time and effort required to organize routes. In the past, dispatchers have determined routes using paper maps and personal knowledge, which has proven to be a slow and tedious process. The VCR system configures the best schedules and routes for multiple vehicles automatically, within minutes, instead of hours. Based upon pre-selected work rule provided to the system, scheduled stops are automatically pulled from work orders and matched with the person or vehicle best suited to complete the job. Because the VCR program chooses the best sequence of all stops, which stops should be assigned to each vehicle, and the shortest distance to each stop, vehicle utilization is maximized, which adds profits to the operation.
In one embodiment, the VCR system includes a visual routing module or subroutine that automatically calculates the shortest distance between each stop, using real road mileage data. Mobile resources are given route manifests complete with turn-by-turn driving directions. In use, the VCR system has provided significant savings of 25% or more.
The VCR system may be used in any business or organization that has routing and scheduling needs. The system may be used for moving people, packages, products, or providing services, such as technical services. If an operation is required to get something or someone to different locations multiple times a day, the VCR system may save time and money, thereby maximizing profit for the operation.
In spite of the above advances, there remains a need for a diagnostic system, device, or tool that may be used in conjunction with a system such as the VCR system to enable potential customers to evaluate the value offered by the VCR system. Such as diagnostic system, device, or tool will preferably provide a system that a potential customer can try out for a period of time to evaluate the potential savings associated with using the VCR system. With the diagnostic analyzer on board, a potential customer will make deliveries as they always have. After a period of time, such as one week, the diagnostic analyzer will be interfaced with the VCR system so that the potential customer can see the actual routes driven by its mobile resources versus the optimized routes they could have driven to save time and money had they used the VCR system to prepare optimized routes and schedules.